


Concerning Hobbits Podfic

by Baylor



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Baby Hobbits, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-LotR, parenting, post-LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of The Lord of the Rings fic. Ranges from pre-novels to post-novels and in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Hobbits Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

One hour, 26 minutes  
98 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006183.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201006151.zip)

Stories by Baylor:  
[Tea & Small Talk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/928917)  
[Elf Envy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929188)  
[Splashing & Sputtering](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929200)  
[Barrels Out of Bond Revisited](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929338)  
[A Word of Caution Regarding Hobbits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929347)

Playlist:  
Concerning Hobbits - Howard Shore


End file.
